The Mating Game Pt 1
by Funkywatermelon
Summary: Meet Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria's new friends.. come here to read a fun WILD story of romance, humor and all that good stuff! AlexOC MelmanOC GloriaOC MartyOC Sorry folks, Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1: Petunia

Hey everybody me and my sis have been working on this story for a little bit and I really like it so don't diss our story ok? Ok. If you like our story please say so and I will be happy I will either way keep doing this so whatever I think this story is…………………………dare I say it…..Crack-a-lackin!

Ok, before we start, you should know that Melman Minklewitz is the Giraffe, Gloria is the Hippo, Alex is the Lion, and Marty is the Zebra, all other animals will be introduced later on…

The Mating Game

Chapter 1:Petunia

Our animal friends were having YET AGAIN another fine party with the lemurs (it was King Julian's B-day, and how could the lemurs NOT have a party for that occasion?) just as they started to sing "We like to move it"…. The PEOPLE CAME! (bum bum bum!) The lemurs all climbed up into the tree…. And were safe… Alex, Gloria, Marty, Melman, and the four psychotic penguins were not so lucky. The penguins were to sore from their sunburns to climb up any tree and the other four animals were too big. It was because of this that a week later, the animals found themselves once again in their old cages in the Central Park Zoo, in the middle of good old New York City.

It is here that our story begins. The animals had been upset because they wanted to go back to Madagascar. Unfortunately, the zookeepers thought they were upset for another reason. So when Melman woke up one morning, he found a very pretty female giraffe in the cage outside of his house. Melman was a little bit drowsy and took this for a dream. The female then opened one eye and said: "Hi, I'm Petunia." Melman woke right up saying "I'M ALLERGIC TO PETUNIAS!"

At this point, Melman was running around his cage maniacly and Petunia was chasing him saying, "Wait! Wait! Calm down! Stop! OH MY GOSH DON"T YOU EVER GET TIRED!" At that moment, Melman got his foot stuck into an old, empty, dirty, Alex cup… he started freaking out… "AAAAAAAH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF! THE FILTH IS TOUCHING ME AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Surprisingly, Petunia had the EXACT SAME REACTION! Then, the zookeeper came and to Melman and Petunia's relief, took it off and called the "disinfectant team".

After the cleaning crew left, Marty came up, yawning to Melman's cage. "Man, you dang woke me up again, what the hey is wrong wit' you?" Gloria walked over, too, and talking to Petunia said, "Okay, who are you and what are you doing in my friend's cage?" Petunia replied, "Well, I honestly don't know. I was just whipped up from the Kenya wild life preserve. They shot me with some unsanitized dart and next, I found myself over in this place waking up to this guy." And directing to Melman said, "I don't believe you told me your name." "Melman. My name is Melman."

Ok, this is my first story on so BE NICE and no flames, they hurt…. Either way, the first person to guess which species is next and what their name is will be put into a chapter. (I have to tell you though, It is not a big part) Good luck:)


	2. Chapter 2: Alyssa

Mating game chapter two: Alyssa

Hey! I'm finally updating I am so sorry I didn't update sooner but things get in the way you know. Well, good job, Madagascar101! You can be a zoo keeper named Maddie… Is that ok? Well, I think it is a good compromise and I hope you enjoy because I'm trying my best and No Flames cause they hurt…

Melman and Petunia were very happy together now and the other guys know it but, you know, Melman's a shy guy. So is Petunia (Well, she's a shy girl, but, you get the picture!)! So, it was nighttime. Melman had let Petunia into his house because it was a cold night and who wants a giraffesickle? Not him! Ok. Everyone was asleep and comfortable when during the night, a noise woke Alex.

"What is that" he wondered. No one else was awake so he didn't talk anymore. Soon, Alex's favorite zookeeper Maddie walked up with a crate.

"Shh Alex. Every other animal in the zoo is asleep! Be quiet!" Alex shut up immediately and watched Maddie curiously. She soon opened the crate and accidentally bopped Alex right smack dab on the head. He, of course, was knocked out. He woke up to all of his friends (including Petunia) and one beeeeeeeeeeeautiful female lion. All of his friends were worried and blabbing on to him like:

"Man, I thought you were dead!" and

"We cleaned up the cuts real quick so you wouldn't get an infection!", but all he saw was the beautiful lioness in front of him.

"Oh my gosh. You are finally awake! Hey, I'm sorry about the crate. It wasn't the deformed monkey's fault. It was my fault. I was so eager to get out, I like, rammed into the door but, looks like you got the bump."

"Ok. Um… I forgive …um…you……" his voice trailed off.

"Alyssa…" She said. "My name is Alyssa. And you are Alex. You're friends told me."

"Yeah..." Alex replied.

Alyssa giggled. "You sound so…nervous!"

"Ok…" Soon, all of his friends realized he wasn't listening to them so they went to bed. It wasn't a cold night so Petunia was surprised when Melman invited her in for the night. Once they were inside, Petunia asked Melman,

"Why did you invite me in? It isn't cold tonight."

"Um, I know that but… I've kinda been feeling weird around you…Not that that's a bad thing but... I need to tell you how I feel. I don't want to be interrupted so don't talk or I won't be able to ever tell you. I think I…I love you. Ok. Now I've said it. Now you hate me. I shouldn't have even started talking to yo-" He stopped talking when he realized what Petunia was doing. She was NUZZLING him. He was stunned. "?"

"I don't hate you, Melman."

Ok, there it finally is! Don't you lovey the romance? So cute! Well, hope you liked it and I will try to post the new one soon. Ok bye! Signed: Funky Watermelon


	3. Chapter 3

NO BURNING!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am sorry it has been so long, I got out of it, but because of ShadowFoxTheif (thank you!) adding me to favorite story, author, story alert, and author alert, I am now motivated to continue my story for at least a little longer. (Everybody thank Shadow!) Shadow, you were probably just browsing Madagascar stories, saw mine, and thought, "okay, it's pretty interesting, I want to read the rest", but I sincerely thank you for motivating me to finish!

Chapter Three: (okay, no new OC's, but Alyssa and Alex need to work on their relationship, right?)

Melman was stunned. "You- you DONT?!"

Petunia giggled, "Of course not." Her tone changed to one of skeptism and worry as she pulled away. "What made you think I did?

"Well, um… I don't know, it's just…" His voice trailed off for a moment. "I never was… um… POPULAR… with any giraffes at the Bronx, and I… just thought…"

"Thought what?"

Melman lowered his tone to a mutter and hung his head. "I don't know. I guess I thought that you might think I was a geek… just like all the others thought…" He turned his head away. "You know, you're the first giraffe friend I've ever had."

Petunia smiled and walked to where she could see his face. "You're the first I've had, too."

Melman's head shot straight up. "I am? Well, why? I mean, you're nice, funny, beautiful-" He stopped immediately as he realized what he had just said.

"WHAT did you just say?"

Melman started muttering again, "Um, well, what I mean is… uh… What I said was that you were funny and nice… Yeah! That's exactly what I said! No less, no more!"

Petunia had a look of slight disappointment on her face. "Oh. Okay. I… just thought… Oh well, I guess I'm hearing things… Hasn't been the first time…" She turned away and lay down.

Melman looked after her with a look of regret. "No, um, I mean, uh…" He didn't know how to help her without giving away his feelings, which, being Melman, he was afraid to do. He sighed and lay down, making a mental note to solve this tomorrow, when he didn't have QUITE so much on his mind.

Now to the lion's cage…

Alex had been following Alyssa the entire night, with a stunned look on his face, arms hanging like rags from his shoulders. Alyssa sighed. Okay, this was REALLY beginning to annoy her now, I mean, at first, it was cute, but watching her like this while she ate, while she lay there thinking right now, it was just WEIRD!

"Okay! Will you PLEASE stop that?"

Alex blinked back into reality. "Stop what?"

"Staring at me like that! It's just… It's just CREEPY!"

He blinked a couple times and realized what he had been doing. He blushed and turned away.

"Why were you doing that, anyway," Alyssa asked him. "PLEASE don't tell me you're always like that!"

"Um, I'm sorry, it's just…" He rubbed the back of his neck as he struggled to find the right words. "It's just, I haven't seen a lioness since I was separated from my mom, and… I guess…" He sighed. He was a bad liar, and he could tell that she knew it.

"Yeah, RIIIIIIIIGHT!"

"Well, I really haven't! You know, it's not so bad, really, I don't even remember how she looked!"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I've never seen a guy lion before you, and I'm not following you around like you're a movie star!"

"Just so you know, I'm the most famous lion this country has ever seen, or will see, so I suggest you start giving me some respect!"

She snarled back, "You know what, I will…AS SOON AS YOU GIVE ME SOME!"

He sighed. This wasn't getting anywhere. "What's bugging you so much?"

"Well, It MAY have something to do with the way you've followed me around all day, giving me NO privacy! You know, I've had to go to the bathroom for the past 2 hours, and with mister paparazzi following me everywhere, I really can't go!"

He sighed again. "Fine. I'll leave you alone now. Happy?"

"Yes!" She sighed and left.

Alex lay down, partly depressed. He would take care of this tomorrow. How much can one lion take?

I hope you liked it! Uh-oh! The guys are in trouble! Thanks again to ShadowFoxTheif and his big help. Next chapter- Patching things up! Reviews, reviews, reviews!


End file.
